At 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a QoS (Quality of Service) setting method for the next generation mobile communication system, based on a network initiated (NW-initiated) method which sets from the network side using an application-based decision, is under consideration, instead of a conventional user equipment initiated (UE-initiated) method (e.g. Non-patent Document 1).
However it is also proposed to use both UE-initiated and NW-initiated for quick handling of new services for which the network side has no QoS design rule in advance, among other reasons (e.g. Non-patent Document 2).
On the other hand, another disclosed communication system which sets QoS, involves a central server which collects packet monitoring and access information from all the terminals in a management domain thereof, decides the operation for each terminal to perform, referring to the information, such as the service level, that is set in an individual terminal, so that even an end terminal can handle QoS (e.g. Patent Document 1).    Non-patent Document 1: 3GPP TR 23.882 V1.8.0 (2007-February), “3GGP System Architecture Evolution: Report on Technical Options and Conclusions”    Non-patent Document 2: Qualcomm, Lucent, LG Electronics, Nortel: UE Initiated QoS in SAE”, 3GPP S2-062818, August 2006    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-320159
In a mobile communication system, such as a portable telephone, it is important to provide services to the terminals appropriately according to the service contract conditions and the requests from terminals. Promptly providing services is also demanded. In the above mentioned Patent Document 1, information may be exchanged between a terminal and a home network when a QoS channel is setup, so it takes time to set the QoS.